The present invention relates to a device for the selection and the sorting of objects, particularly suitable for use in post offices, warehouses and all other places where it is necessary to sort, select and pack objects, especially those of a small size.
A device according to the invention consists essentially of a conveying element, which may be formed of a series of flat elements slidable on guides along a closed circuit, along which circuit are located a series of pushing elements, which are operated and programmed from a distance. The pushing element push the objects to be sorted, which objects are located on the conveyor, along suitable ducts and toward final racks which are placed along the path, on both sides of the conveying elements.
These ducts may be subdivided into more bins or may be moved toward other final racks in order to permit, for the same length of travel of the conveying element, the sorting toward a higher number of collecting racks. This apparatus may be programmed electronically, for example by means of a computer which commands the action of the pushing elements near the discharge stations, thus permitting a full utilization of the sorting characteristics which are typical of the present apparatus.
With a difference from the machines which operate on a turnover or tilting basis, the push-type discharge, which will be described hereinafter, is completely precise so as to permit the use of discharge stations of lesser dimensions, and thus of more stations.
The absence of empty spaces between the plates which form the conveying element makes it easy to load the same at 90.degree..
Sorting devices are already known and are used, for example, in post offices, in stores which sell spare parts, in large mail selling organizations, and in material treating laboratories, etc.
In these devices, in correspondence of each collecting area, there are provided control means for the pushing element, so as to bring it from one side to the other of the conveying element in order to effect the unloading of the material on both sides of the conveyor.
Said pushing means, which are present, are activated mechanically so as to transverse the conveyor in a direction perpendicular to the forward movement of the conveyor.
Along the sides of the path of travel of the conveying element, are located the collecting stations, which are disposed along the path and on both sides thereof. The articles to be sorted are collected at these stations in containers which may consist of carts, collecting sacks or the like.
In all such known conveying elements there is often encountered, particularly if the objects being transported are small and if the discharge stations are numerous, considerable difficulties, especially of dimensions, for the topographic location of the discharge stations, taking also into account the elevated speeds of advancement.